Lost
by deuxailess
Summary: Tentang kisah cinta dua orang pemuda yang terlalu mencintai satu sama lain. BTS. Park Jimin. Min Yoongi. Minyoon/Minga. Oneshot. BxB. RnR.


BTS Fanfiction

 _By Romana_

Main Cast

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi _and_ all member BTS

Dom!Jimin, Sub!Yoongi

 ** _This story is mine. Don't plagiarism._**

.

.

.

.

.

Entah bagaimana sekarang dirinya berada di tempat ini. Tempat dimana dirinya sering menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan seseorang yang mengisi hatinya selama beberapa tahun belakangan. Dirininya menunggu dengan sabar seseorang yang sejak tadi ditunggunya, sembari menunggu seseorang yang ditunggunya pemuda itu mengenang kembali kisah indah bersama seseorang tersebut. Kedua belah bibir tipisnya yang berwarna serupa _cherry_ otomasis membentuk sebuah senyuman kala mengingat kembali kisah indahnya.

Pemuda tersebut tersenyum,

Dan,

Pemuda tersebut juga menangis.

Pemuda cantik tersebut terlalu larut dalam dunianya sehingga tidak menyadari seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Menunggu lama hyung?"

Pemuda yang duduk termenung di bangku taman tersentak ketika melihat seseorang berdiri di depannya. "Ahh, tidak Tae. Aku barusan sampai. Kemari duduk di sampingku" Jawabnya sambil menuntun pemuda yang baru saja sampai agar duduk di sampingnya.

"Jadi ada apa Yoongi hyung?"

Yoongi, pemuda cantik itu. Pemuda cantik berbadan mungil, memiliki kulit putih yang cenderung pucat, kedua mata indah serupa dengan kucing jika sedang tersenyum, dan jangan lupakan _gummy smile_ nya yang menambah keindahan seorang Min Yoongi.

"Aku perlu bantuanmu Tae, hanya ini satu-satunya cara. Ku mohon bantu aku." Ucap Yoongi penuh harap sambil memegang tangan kekar milik Taehyung.

"Hei hyung jangan menangis, kenapa hm? Ceritakan padaku, aku pasti akan membantumu."

"Hiks Tae. Hiks…"

"Ssttt jangan menangis hyung. Aku disini." Ucap Taehyung menenangkan, tak lupa membawa tubuh mungil Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya.

Cukup lama Yoongi untuk menghentikan tangisnya, Taehyung dengan sabar menunggu Yoongi untuk bercerita. Tangan kekar milik Taehyung senantiasa mengelus punggung milik Yoongi bertujuan agar Yoongi dapat tenang dan berhenti menangis.

Setelah Yoongi dapat mengkontrol dirinya, Yoongi menceritakan semuanya terhadap Taehyung tanpa terkecuali. Taehyung sempat syok dan tidak percaya dengan perkataan Yoongi, tetapi Yoongi menyakinkan Taehyung dan memberinya bukti jika perkataannya adalah sebuah kejujuran.

Taehyung memeluk erat tubuh mungil milik Yoongi. Taehyung masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi, tetapi itu semua adalah kenyatan pahit yang harus mereka terima dengan lapang dada walaupun sebuah kenyataan yang sangat menyakitkan.

Taehyung menanis,

Yoongi juga menangis,

Mereka menangis bersama, angin malam dan sepinya suasana di taman yang penuh dengan kenangan milik Yoongi bersama seseorang yang mengisi seluruh hatinya sebagai saksi tangis mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tampan sedang menunggu kekasih hatinya, dirinya sudah cukup lama menunggu sang kekasih. Tetapi sang kekasih tidak kunjung menampakan dirinya, padahal pemuda tampan tersebut sudah menunggu hampir satu jam.

Jimin, Park Jimin, nama pemuda tampan itu. Memiliki badan kekar, hidung mancung, bibir _kissable_ yang sangat menggoda, dan jangan lupakan kedua mata mempesonanya. Jika dirinya tersenyum, maka kedua matanya akan membentuk satu garis lurus, dan jika dirinya sedang dalam mode serius maka tatapannya akan membuat siapapun bertekuk lutut di bawahnya.

Jimin masih sabar menunggu sang kekasih, menghilangkan rasa kesalnya dengan memandangi foto-foto sang kekasih di ponselnya. Jimin reflek tersenyum saat melihat foto sang kekasih yang sedang tersenyum, terutama _gummy smile_ milik kekasihnya sangat menggemaskan.

Jimin terlalu terlarut dengan dunianya sehingga tidak menyadari jika seseorang yang sejak tadi ditunggunya, berjalan perlahan menuju arahnya.

 _Cupp_

Satu kecupan mendarat di pipi milik Jimin.

"Menunggu lama Jiminie?" Ucap sang kekasih memeluk tubuh Jimin yang sedari tadi ditunggunya dari belakang. Posisi Jimin yang duduk membuat kekasih Jimin leluasa untuk memeluk Jimin dari belakang. Menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang pengunjung _cafe_ yang menjadikan mereka bahan tontonan.

Toh _cafe_ ini milik teman mereka –Kim Seokjin-, jadi sudah menjadi hal yang biasa jika melihat Jimin dan Yoongi menebar kasmaran seperti ini. Sang pemilik _café_ juga membiarkan, percuma saja Seokjin berceloteh panjang lebar pada Jimin dan Yoongi agar tidak menebar kemesraan. Yang ada Seokjin akan menjadi _'kacang'_ karena celotehannya akan masuk dari telinga sebelah kanan dan keluar dari telinga kiri tanpa masuk sedikitpun ke dalam otak Jimin dan Yoongi.

Jimin membawa Yoongi untuk duduk di pangkuannya agar Jimin dapat leluasa untuk memeluk tubuh mungil sang kekasih.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah menunggumu hampir satu jam." Jawab Jimin sambil mengecup pelan pelipis sang kekasihnya.

"Maafkan aku Jiminie, tadi Holly—anjing miliknya—sedikit rewel saat ingin ku tinggal."

"Tak apa, yang penting kau datang. Aku merindukanmu _Sugar_."

"Nado."

Mereka terlalut dengan dunia milik mereka sendiri, mereka hanya ingin menikmati waktu yang terlewati, menambah kengangan indah di hati dan pikiran mereka.

"Jiminie?" Panggil sang kekasih.

"Hm?"

"Hari ini aku milikmu." Bisik sang kekasih di samping telinga Jimin.

Jimin sontak berdiri dan mengandeng tangan mungil sang kekasih, mengajak sang kekasih menuju apartemennya.

Melakukan sesuatu untuk menyalurkan cinta dan kasih sayang satu sama lain. Cinta murni milik mereka berdua. Mereka berdua sama-sama sudah jatuh ke dalam jurang pesona satu sama lain yang tidak memiliki jalan keluar di dalamnya.

 _Ya hari ini aku milikmu, aku akan terus menjadi milikmu. Hati, jiwa dan ragaku adalah milikmu seorang. Bahkan jika aku pergi, aku akan tetap menjadi milikmu. – Min Yoongi._

.

.

.

"Enghh…"

Suara tertahan milik sang _submissive_ ketika sang dominan menjelajahi titik _sensitive_ nya. Sang dominan yang sudah hafal di luar kepala dimana letak _sensitive_ sang _submissive._ Dengan sang _submissive_ berakhir dibawah hujaman kemikmatan milik sang _dominan,_ dan sang _dominan_ yang menghujam tubuh sang _submissive_ terus menerus.

Yoongi menerima semua yang dilakukan Jimin terhadap tubuhnya. Sebuah cambukan, tamparan, ikatan yang kencang di tangannya, dan Yoongi bahkan menerima saat jarum tajam menembus tubuh indahnya di belakang telinga kiri miliknya demi sebuah ukiran indah nama sang kekasih, yang sekarang menjadi tempat favorite Jimin untuk dikecupnya. Yoongi juga menerima semua perilaku Jimin yang berbeda seratus delapanpuluh derajat di atas ranjang. Yoongi hanya terlalu mencintai Jimin _nya_ , dan Yoongi akan melakukan apapun agar dapat tetap berada disisi Jimin _nya_.

Dan Jimin juga sangat mencintai Yoongi _nya_ , hanya saja Jimin akan berubah serratus delapanpuluh derajat ketika di atas ranjang dan ketika Jimin di luar kontrol dirinya. Hanya Yoongi yang dapat menghentikan Jimin ketika di luar kontrol, walaupun dirinya harus menerima beberapa _"hadiah"_ di tubuhnya dari Jimin.

"Jimhh—akhh-" Ketika satu cambukan diterima Yoongi.

Erangan kesakitan bercampur kenikmatan memenuhi kamar apatermen milik Jimin. Yoongi yang kesakitan dan juga menikmati apapun yang dilakukan Jimin pada tubuhnya. Dan Jimin yang mengerang buas bercampur kenikmatan yang diterimanya dari tubuh indah milik sang kekasih.

Entah berapa kali Jimin mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam tubuh Yoongi, dan entah berapa kali Yoongi mengeluarkan benihnya yang membasahi tubuh keduanya. Yang jelas mereka melakukannya sampai kesadaran Yoongi sudah diambang batas. Jimin yang melihat sang kekasih sudah mulai kehilangan kesadarannya segera membawa keduanya menuju puncak untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Kegiatan mereka berakhir dengan deru nafas yang bersautan menandakan jika mereka menikmati semuanya yang baru saja dilakukannya, aroma khas percintaan yang memenuhi setiap sudut kamar, dan Yoongi yang berada di dekapan hangat sang kekasih.

Jimin melepaskan ikatan yang sejak tadi melingkar indah di tangan dan kulit mulus milik Yoongi. Mengecup perlahan pergelangan tangan Yoongi yang berwarna merah dan sedikit membiru.

"Maafkan aku terlalu kasar padamu. Tidurlah _Sugar_."

Yoongi tersenyum lemah, "Tak apa Jiminie. Aku juga menikmatinya."

"Tidurlah _Sugar_ , aku tau kau lelah. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintai Jiminie."

Elusan di punggung Yoongi yang penuh bercak merah bercampur warna ungu karya sang kekasih sebagai pengantar dirinya menuju alam mimpi. Tidak lama kemudian sudah terdengar nafas teratur dari Yoongi, menandakan bahwa Yoongi sudah menuju alam mimpinya.

Jimin yang melihat Yoongi sudah tertidur pulas, menyamankan posisi tidur Yoongi. Jimin mengecup pelipis Yoongi dan menyusulnya menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Yoongi terbangun karena sinar matahari yang menyusup malu-malu melalui tirai jendela. Dirinya mencoba untuk membuka mata dan membiasakan diri dengan sinar matahari yang menerobos malu-malu.

Yoongi menyingkirkan perlahan lengan yang melingkar erat di perutnya agar tidak membangunkan sang pemilik lengan itu. Yoongi mencoba untuk bangun dari tempat tidur, berjalan sedikit tertatih akibat rasa sakit yang melanda sekujur tubuhnya terutama di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Memunguti pakaian-pakaian yang berserakan di lantai dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya, Yoongi menuju dapur apartemen Jimin untuk membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Mengambil bahan-bahan yang tersedia di lemari dingin dan membuat sarapan untuk Jimin dan dirinya.

Jimin meraba samping tempat tidurnya untuk mencari sesuatu yang dipeluknya saat dirinya terlelap. Merasa samping tempat tidurnya kosong, Jimin mencoba untuk membuka kedua matanya dan membiasakan dengan sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk melalui jendela kamarnya.

Jimin mencium aroma sedap dari arah dapur yang membuat dirinya lapar seketika. Menuruti rasa laparnya, Jimin mengambil celana pendek di lemari membiarkan tubuh atasnya terekspos dan melangkah menuju dapur.

Saat sampai di dapur Jimin melihat sang kekasih sedang berkutat di dapur. Jimin berjalan menuju Yoongi dan memeluk tubuh mungil Yoongi dari belakang yang membuat Yoongi berjengkit kaget. Yoongi memukul pelan lengan kekar Jimin yang melingkar indah di pingganggnya, "Kau membuatku terkejut Jiminie."

"Kau membuat apa, baby?" tanya Jimin tiba-tiba mengejutkan Yoongi.

"Membuat sarapan untuk kita berdua."

"Hmm." Jimin hanya berdeham asal lalu mendekati kekasih manisnya.

"Jiminie pakai bajumu." Minta Yoongi saat merasakan tubuh bagian atas milik kekasihnya terekspos.

"Tidak mau. Aku lebih suka seperti ini, bukankah lebih bagus seperti ini."

Yoongi merona malu mendengar perkataan Jimin, mengerti maksud dari perkataan Jimin. Yoongi menyikut pelan perut kencang dan berotot milik Jimin tanda bahwa Yoongi sedang menutupi rasa malunya.

Jimin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah malu-malu Yoongi, bukankah Yoongi sudah berkali-kali melihat dan melakukannya bersama Jimin tetapi sampai sekarang tingkah malu-malunya tak kunjung hilang dan membuat Jimin sedikit heran sekaligus gemas melihat tingkah malu-malunya.

Yoongi menyelesaikan acara memasaknya dengan Jimin yang terus menempeli tubuh bagian belakangnya sehingg pergerkannya sedikit terbatas, tetapi Yoongi tak mempermasalahkan itu semua.

Jimin yang menempeli tubuh Yoongi sesekali mengecup ukiran namanya di bagian belakang telinganya yang membuat tubuh Yoongi sedikit meremang karena bagian _sensitive_ nya dicumbu oleh sang kekasih.

Pagi itu Jimin habiskan dengan sarapan bersama dengan sang kekasih. Ditemani oleh secangkir kopi, menu sederharna yang dibuat oleh Yoongi, dan dengan sang kekasih yang berada di atas pangkuannya, sampai Jimin berangkat ke kantornya untuk bekerja.

Hanya saja Jimin tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi saat pintu apartemennya ditutup oleh sang kekasih hati. Mungkin jika Jimin mengetahuinya, dirinya akan menenggelamkan dirinya ke dasar laut yang paling dalam.

Yoongi menumpahkan kembali air matanya, menangisi keadaan yang begitu kejam terhadapnya. Sebencikah dunia terhadapnya sehingga membuat keadaan yang sangat sulit seperti ini?

.

.

Jimin berjalan menuju taman yang menyimpan banyak kenangan indah dengan sang kekasih tergesa-gesa. Jimin sempat pendapat pesan jika sang kekasih ingin mengajaknnya bertemu di taman. Tetapi setelah tiba disana, Jimin disuguhkan pemandangan yang membuat amarahnya berada di puncak saat itu juga.

Urat-urat tercetak jelas di sekitar leher Jimin. Menggepalkan kedua tangannya sampai kuku-kuku jarinya memutih, menggertakan giginya dan Jimin berjalan cepat dan langsung melayangkan bogem mentah terhadap seseorang yang sudah berani menyentuh kekasihnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek?!"

Menyentuh _miliknya_.

Anti bagi Jimin jika apapun miliknya disentuh oleh orang lain, terutama menyentuh sang kekasih hati.

Jimin melihat sang kekasih berciuman dan berada di pelukan sahabat baiknya— _Kim Taehyung_ —

Tau apa yang dirasakan Jimin saat ini? Ingin rasanya saat ini juga Jimin membunuh sahabat baiknya yang sudah lancang menyentuh miliknya. Tetapi Jimin menahannya dan melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan memukuli sang sahabat secara membabi buta.

Taehyung sama sekali tidak membalas pukulan yang diberikan oleh Jimin, dia hanya tersenyum pongah mencemooh Jimin yang membuat amarah Jimin semakin meledak-ledak.

Yoongi yang melihat Jimin di luar kendali mencoba untuk menghentikannya. Dan untuk pertamakalinya Yoongi tidak dapat menghentikan amarah Jimin, yang didapatkannya adalah sebuah makian.

" _JIMIN BERHENTI! KAU BISA MEMBUNUH TAEHYUNG!" teriak Yoongi keras, berusaha untuk menghentikan pukulan Jimin yang dilayangkan pada Taehyung dengan bertubi-tubi._

" _KAU MEMILIHNYA?!" raung Jimin dengan amarah. Menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan penuh sirat luka, kecewa dan amarah menjadi satu._

" _KAU ANGGAP AKU APA HAH?! SAMPAH?!" seru Jimin dengan keras karena kesal dengan Yoongi yang hanya menangis dengan berdiri dalam diam._

" _APA YANG BAJIANGAN INI TAWARKAN PADAMU SAMPAI KAU BERSAMANYA HA?!" raung Jimin lagi. Jimin kembali menarik baju Taehyung dan menghajarnya tanpa ampun._

" _APA YANG KURANG DARIKU?! SEMUA AKU BERIKAN UNTUKMU!"_

 _Yoongi hanya terdiam dengan tubuh bergetar, ia tak mampu untuk menghentikan Jimin yang sudah benar-benar tersulut amarah itu._

 _Bahkan Yoongi tak mampu lagi untuk melihat Taehyung yang sudah sangat lemas dan luka memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya. Seolah semua luka yang diterima Taehyung mampu Yoongi rasakan, karena saat ini hatinya benar-benar digelayuti oleh rasa bersalah yang amat sangat besar. Walau ia tahu bahwa saat ini Jimin-lah yang sangat kecewa._

"Aku tidak menyangka kau serendah ini **_Min Yoongi_**."

Yoongi tersentak mendengar ucapan Jimin. Bukan ucapan mengenai dirinya, tetapi intonasi Jimin saat mengucapkan namanya yang begitu dingin. Dan ini juga untuk pertamakalinya Jiminnya memanggil namanya dengan intonasi yang sangat dingin seperti itu.

Yoongi meneteskan air matanya, tetapi dirinya mencoba untuk tetap berdiri. Yoongi memandang Jimin dengan air mata yang terbendung di pelupuk mata indahnya, pandangan yang tidak dapat Jimin artikan dari tatapan Yoongi.

Bukankah Jimin kekasih Yoongi? Tetapi mengapa dirinya tidak dapat mengartikan maksud dari tatapan kekasihnya sendiri?

Saat Jimin melihat Yoongi menangis, amarah Jimin mulai menurun karena Jimin anti Yoongi meneteskan air matanya. Dan saat ini ketika melihat Yoongi menangis, ingin rasanya Jimin membawa tubuh mungil Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya dan menenangkannya. Jimin sudah melanggar janjinya. Janji untuk tidak membuat Yoongi menangis, tetapi saat ini dirinya membuat Yoongi menangis.

Belum satu langkah Jimin melangkah menuju sang kekasih untuk menenangkannya, amarahnya yang sempat turun kembali naik menuju puncak saat melihat sang kekasih berjalan berbalik darinya untuk menghampiri Taehyung yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya akibat pukulan-pukulan Jimin.

 _Semuanya kenangan yang mereka lalui terasa sangat indah. Jimin berfikir jika tidak ada badai yang singgah di dalam ikatan yang Jimin bangun bersama Yoongi, tetapi Jimin salah. Badai itu datang secara tiba-tiba dan terasa sangat menyakitkan saat Jimin melihat sang kekasih yang memiliki dan mengisi seluruh afek di hidupnya berciuman dan berada di pelukan sahabat baiknya sendiri._

.

Yoongi membawa Taehyung ke apartemennya untuk mengobati luka-luka lebam yang menghisi wajah tampannya. Yoongi mendudukan Taehyung di sofa ruang tamu, kemudian Yoongi beranjak menuju dapur untuk mengambil baskom yang berisikan air hangat, kain untuk membersihkan luka-luka lebam Taehyung dan obat-obat yang diperlukan agar luka-luka di wajah Taehyung tidak terinfeksi.

"Maafkan aku Tae. K-karena diriku kau jadi seperti ini." ujar Yoongi dengan sangat pelan, bahkan nyaris berbisik. Tetapi Taehyung cukup mampu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yoongi.

"Hei Hyung. Aku tak apa sungguh. Ini hanya luka kecil, aku masih bisa mengatasinya." ucap Taehyung mencoba sesantai mungkin, walau rupanya itu tidak berhasil karna sesaat kemudian ia mengerang menahan perih pada luka-luka lebam pada wajahnya _"Akhh-"_

"Taehyung, apa itu benar-benar sakit? Sungguh- a-aku, maafkan aku."

"Ti-tidak, Hyung. Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Ini hanya sedikit perih, pasti besok sudah membaik." kata Taehyung diiringi ringisan kesakitan ketika Yoongi kembali membasuh luka-lukanya.

Tidak ada percakapan lagi diantara mereka. Yoongi yang sibuk membersihkan dan mengobati luka-luka Taehyung, dan Taehyung yang sibuk menahan sakit saat luka-lukanya diobati oleh Yoongi.

Pukulan Jimin tidak main-main _man_. Masih beruntung Taehyung tidak dibunuh Jimin di tempat.

Taehyung yang notabenya sahabat Jimin dari di dalam perut sudah mengetahui tabiat-tabiat Jimin dari hal terkecil sekalipun. Jimin akan _overprotektif_ dengan miliknya. Termasuk saat di atas ranjang. Dan memar-memar yang tercetak di tubuh mungil seorang Min Yoongi semakin memperjelas semuanya.

"Hyung?" Tanya Taehyung memecah kesunyian setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama.

"Hmm?"

"Kau benar tidak mau memberitau Jimin?"

Yoongi tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung. Dia membuang pandangannya dari Taehyung.

" _Memberitau Jimin? Yang ada Jimin akan lebih sakit dari ini."_ Batin Yoongi.

Taehyung melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Yoongi, "Hyung? Hei, Hyung?"

"Hah? Ya Tae? Kenapa?"

Taehyung menghela nafas, "Hyung tidak mau memberi tahu Jimin?" ucap Taehyung kembali dengan sabar.

Yoongi menggeleng, "Tidak Tae. Tidak perlu memberitau Jiminie, biarkan seperti ini saja."

Tanpa banyak kata Taehyung langsung menarik tubuh mungil Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya saat melihat Yoongi meneteskan air matanya. "Sstt Hyung. Tenanglah, aku disini."

"Taehyung-ah, hiks a-aku takut."

"Ssttt. Aku disini Hyung, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Taehyung terus mendekap tubuh ringkih Yoongi sambil membisikan kata-kata penenang agar Yoongi berhenti menangis. Dan Yoongi jatuh terlelap di pelukan Taehyung karena terlalu lama menangis. Lantas Taehyung membawa tubuh mungil Yoongi ke kamarnya dan membaringkan perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Yoongi dari tidurnya. Tak lupa Taehyung menyelimuti tubuh Yoongi agar terhindar dari hawa dingin malam hari.

Taehyung memandang wajah terlelap Yoongi. Taehyung terus memandang wajah Yoongi, dirinya tersadar akibat getar ponsel yang berada di saku celananya.

Taehyung segera mengambil ponselnya dan melihat nama yang tertera di ponsel miliknya Taehyung langsung mengakat panggilan telepon tersebut.

"Hallo Bunny sayang."

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Aku sudah makan. Tidak usah memasak untukku. Hari ini aku tidak pulang, jangan menungguku."

"Arraseo. Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

Semenjak peristiwa Jimin memergoki Yoongi bersama sahabat baiknya sendiri, Jimin menjadi seperti dulu kembali sebelum dirinya bertemu dengan Yoongi. Pergi ke _club_ malam untuk minum minuman keras yang menggandung alkohol tinggi, _one night stand_ , berkelahi dengan siapapun yang menurut Jimin mengganggunya. Dan para korban yang menghabiskan _one night stand_ bersama Jimin berakhir dirawat di rumah sakit karena tidak kuat dengan siksaan-siksaan yang diberikan Jimin terhadap mereka.

Bagaimana mereka tidak berakhir di rumah sakit jika Jimin selalu membuat garis panjang di sekitar tubuh mereka. Garis panjang yang cukup dalam dan mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah.

Tetapi sangat berbeda jika Jimin melakukannya dengan Yoongi. Jimin tidak pernah, dan tidak akan pernah membuat satupun goresan di kulit tanpa cacat milik Yoongi.

Sudah dikatakan bukan jika Yoongi ' _berbeda'_ dan Jimin memang memerlakukan Yoongi berbeda dengan orang-orang yang pernah bersamanya.

Park Jimin adalah seorang _bajingan_ yang beruntung telah mendapatkan seorang malaikat seperti Min Yoongi.

Ibarat Park Jimin seorang iblis, dan Min Yoongi seorang malaikat.

Teman-teman Jimin hanya pasrah melihat Jimin yang kembali seperti dulu. Mereka tidak dapat berbuat apapun yang dapat membantu Jimin karena yang dapat menghentikan Jimin hanya Yoongi seorang.

Jimin berfikir dengan meminum minuman keras yang kadar alkohol tinggi dapat menggenyahkan bayangan Yoongi yang menghianatinya bersama sahabat baiknya bisa menghilang. Tetapi semakin Jimin berusaha mencoba melupakannya yang ada bayangan Yoongi yang menghianatinya semakin berputar-putar di dalam pikiran dan otaknya. Ingin rasanya Jimin menghilangkan kepalanya sendiri agar bayangan Yoongi menghianatinya bisa menghilang.

Jimin yang saat ini berada di apartemennya melampiaskan sakit hati dan amarahnya dengan membanting apa saja yang digapai olehnya. Serpihan-serpihan kaca bertebaran di lantai, meja yang sudah terbaik, barang-barang yang ditata rapi oleh Yoongi sudah tidak berada di tempatnya.

Namjoon, Hoseok, dan Seokjin yang niat awalnya ingin mengunjungi Jimin agar tidak berbuat hal nekat dikejutkan dengan keadaan apartemen Jimin yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi seperti kapal pecah.

Seokjin yang ingin menghampiri Jimin untuk menghentikan perbuatannya ditahan oleh sang kekasih –Kim Namjoon—

Namjoon menggeleng kepalanya pelan tanda agar Seokjin tidak menghampiri Jimin. Amarah Jimin benar-benar berada dipuncaknya dan jika saat ini Seokjin menghampiri Jimin yang ada Seokjin akan terkena amarah Jimin.

Seokjin menangis di pelukan Namjoon melihat keadaan Jimin yang kacau seperti ini. Seokjin semakin perapatkan dirinya di pelukan Namjoon saat mendengar Jimin meraung, menangis, dan meneriakan nama Yoongi penuh kesakitan.

"Namjoonie, Ji-jimin,"

"Tenanglah Hyung, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Ta-tapi Yoongie bagaimana?"

"Ssttt, semua akan baik-baik saja hyung."

" _Ya hyung, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Semoga."_ Ucap Namjoon dalam hati.

Hoseok menatap prihatin Jimin sang sahabat yang kacau seperti tidak mempunyai tujuan hidup. Hoseok seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu terhadap Jimin, tetapi perkataannya tertahan di tenggorokan dan tidak dapat dikeluarkan.

Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Hoseok saat tangisan Jimin terdengar lebih keras dan menyakitkan di telinganya. Bagi Hoseok melihat para sahabatnya kesakitan, maka Hoseok juga akan merasakan kesakitan yang sama. Terutama Jimin yang sudah Hoseok anggap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri.

Hoseok bahkan rela menyerahkan _cintanya_ pada Jimin agar Hoseok dapat melihat Jimin bahagia. Dan sekarang saat Jimin kesakitan seperti itu, Hoseok seolah merasakan kesakitan yang sama.

 _Karena Hoseok juga pernah merasakan kehilangan cintanya._

 _Dengan orang yang sama._

 _Karena bagi Hoseok, jika orang-orang yang berarti di hidupnya bahagia. Maka Hoseok juga akan bahagia._

" _Andai kau tau yang sebenarnya Jiminie." – batin Hoseok._

.

.

.

"Tae?"

"Ya Hyung ada apa?"

Yoongi—yang dipanggil Hyung—terdiam beberapa saat. Yoongi menundukan kepalanya untuk memandangi jarinya yang terhiasi oleh sesuatu berwarna putih. Sesuatu yang pernah Jimin berikan kepadanya tanda bahwa dirinya milik pemuda tersebut.

Yoongi melepaas sesuatu yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Memandangi lamat-lamat untuk sesaat lalu ia dengan berat hati menyerahkannya pada Taehyung. Yoongi melepas sebuah cincin yang memiliki ukiran nama Jimin di dalamnya.

"H-hyung?" Panggil Taehyung sedikit terbata bercampur bingung.

Dan Yoongi menjawabnya dengan sebuah gelengan pelan.

"Aku serahkan ini padamu Tae, terserah mau kau apakan cincin itu. Kau buang juga tak menjadi masalah untukku."

Taehyung terperanjat mendengar ucapan Yoongi. "T-tapi Hyung ini dari Jiminie kan?"

"Tidak Tae. Cukup. Aku tidak ingin mendengar namanya lagi."

"Hyung?!" Taehyung menatap Yoongi dengan tidak percaya.

"Cukup Tae! Cukup!" Sentak Yoongi.

Jika Yoongi sudah berkata seperti itu. Maka Taehyung tau jika ini batasnya. Taehyung tau walaupun Yoongi berbicara dengan wajah datar seperti itu, tetapi sebenarnya di dalam lubuk hati Yoongi yang paling terdalam sedang hancur dan menangis pilu. Dan Yoongi sangat pintar untuk menutupinya.

Taehyung beranjak dari duduknya dan segera membawa Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya. Taehyung tau jika Yoongi sekarang membutuhkan sebuah pelukan. Dan Yoongi perlahan melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh tegap Taehyung, melingkarkan tangannya semakin erat dan semakin erat seolah meminta sebuah pertolongannya.

Dan tanpa mereka tau, terdapat seorang pemuda yang melihat mereka. Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya hingga urat-urat di sekitar tangan dan lehernya menonjol dan kuku jarinya memutih.

Pemuda itu ingin sekali menghampiri dan menghajar orang yang telah berani menyentuh miliknya, tetapi kedua kakinya seolah terdapat lem yang membuat pemuda itu diam berdiri dan tidak menghampiri mereka. Akhirnya pemuda itu berbalik dan pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang dan meninggalkan tempat yang membuat hatinya sesak.

Tetapi pemuda itu melewatkan sesuatu. Setelah pemuda itu melangkah ke luar melewati pintu,

"Hyung, hei. Yoongi Hyung?" Panggil Taehyung saat merasa pelukan Yoongi pada tubuhnya melemah, bahkan tangan yang sejak tadi melingkar di tubuh tegapnya terlepas begitu saja.

Taehyung semakin panik saat Yoongi tidak merespon panggilannya. "Hyung bangun Hyung."

"Astaga Hyung, hidungmu."

Taehyung yang panik segera menganggkat tubuh Yoongi yang terasa ringan dan segera membawanya.

Taehyung melajukan mobilnya seperti orang kesetanan, bunyi klakson selalu terdengar dari mobil yang dikendarainya. Mengumpat siapa saja yang dianggapnya menghalangi jalannya.

" _Kumohon bertahanlah Hyung." Harap Taehyung dalam hati._

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan, Taehyung langsung berteriak kepada siapa saja agar segera menolong Yoongi.

"Tenang Tuan, kami akan menanganinya sebaik mungkin." ucap salah satu petugas yang dengan sigap mengambil alih Yoongi yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Kumohon selamatkan dia dokter."

"Kami akan berusaha semaksimal kami Tuan."

Taehyung menunggu dengan cemas mengenai keadaan Yoongi. Bermondar-mandir di depan pintu dengan berharap-harap cemas. Berhenti sejenak, mengambil ponsel yang berada di saku celananya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Hallo Kookie. Bisa kau ke rumah sakit sekarang?"

"Yo-Yoongi Hyung Kookie, Yoongi Hyung."

"Arraseo."

"Beritau yang lain saja. Kecuali Jimin."

"Ne. Aku menunggu kalian."

Selang beberapa saat, Jungkook sampai di rumah sakit yang dikatakan oleh Taehyung.

"Taetae Hyung?!" Teriak Jungkook.

"Kookie?!"

Jungkook berjalan tergesa menuju arah Taehyung, "Bagaimana keadaan Yoongi Hyung?!"

"Aku masih belum tau Kookie. Dokter masih memeriksa Yoongi Hyung."

"Kita berdoa saja yang terbaik untuk Yoongi Hyung."

"Aku tau. Dimana yang lain Kookie?" Taehyung menengok ke arah belakang Jungkook dan tak menemukan satu pun temannya.

"Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kemari Hyung. Hyung tenang saja."

"Jimin?"

"Aku tidak memberitaunya Hyung."

Taehyung lalu tersenyum dan mengusak kepala Jungkook dengan sayang. "Biarkan seperti ini dulu Jungkook. Dan maafkan aku."

"Tidak. Taetae Hyung tidak salah. Taetae Hyung hanya menolong Yoongi Hyung. Aku mengerti." Ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya.

Taehyung langsung memeluk kekasihnya setelah Jungkook berucap seperti itu. Beruntung Taehyung memiliki Jungkook disisinya. "Terimakasih Kookie. Terimakasih."

Namjoon, Seokjin, dan Hoseok berjalan tergesa-gesa sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Mendengar Yoongi masuk ke rumah sakit membuat mereka khawatir sekaligus ketakutan. Takut jika keadaan Yoongi semakin memburuk. Mereka menghampiri Taehyung dan Jungkook yang telah tiba terlebih dahulu.

"Tae, bagaimana keadaan Yoongi." Tanya Seokjin panik.

Taehyung hanya menggeleng pelan tanda dirinya masih belum mengetahui keadaan Yoongi. Melihat Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, Seokjin langsung meneteskan air matanya.

Namjoon yang melihat Seokjin menangis langsung membawa Seokjin ke dalam pelukannya dan mencoba untuk menenangkan Seokjin yang semakin bergetar.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Yoongi hyung?" Tanya Namjoon pada Taehyung meminta penjelasan.

"Aku tidak tau Hyung. Dia awalnya meminta bertemu denganku, setelahnya aku memeluknya untuk menenangkan dirinya. Tapi tak lama kemudian dia pingsan dan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah." kata Taehyung dengan frustasi. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Gelisahnya sama sekali tak berkurang sejak tadi.

"Astaga Yoongi." Seokjin sama kalutnya dengan Taehyung. Ia sama sekali tak berhenti berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gelisah.

Namjoon menghela nafas melihat Seokjin yang tengah panik itu. Ia menarik Seokjin dengan lembut, "Hyung, kemarilah. Jangan membuat kami semakin cemas."

"Na-namjoonie Yoongi hiks a-aku-" Seokjin tak mampu berkata-kata lagi, ia hanya mampu memeluk Namjoon untuk menahan isak tangisnya.

"Tenanglah Hyung. Yoongi Hyung akan baik-baik saja."

Hoseok hanya menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya mendengar penjelasan Taehyung. Dan Hoseok hanya bisa berharap dan berdoa semoga keadaan Yoongi baik-baik saja.

Cklek.

Sang dokter keluar dari ruangan. Dan untuk sedetik kemudian, semua orang yang berada di luar ruangan menghampiri Dokter untuk menanyakan Yoongi.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan Yoongi?"

Sang dokter menarik nafasnya sejenak, "Maafkan kami. Kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin tetapi keadaannya semakin melemah. Kami sudah memberitaunya untuk melakukan kemoterapi tetapi Tuan Yoongi tidak mau melakukannya."

"Dokter apa tidak ada jalan lain?" tanya Hoseok dengan pucat pasi.

"Satu-satunya harapan kita hanya melakukan operasi. Tetapi presentasi keberhasilannya sangat kecil mengingat keadaan Tuan Yoongi yang semakin lemah dan penyakit Tuan Yoongi sudah menggerogoti tubuh Tuan Yoongi dari dalam. Hanya keajaiban dan semangat Tuan Yoongi untuk bertahan yang bisa kita harapkan."

Mendengar itu seketika Seokjin hanya bisa menatap lemas Dokter itu, "Kumohon dokter. Lakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan Yoongi."

"Kami akan melakukan sebaik mungkin agar Tuan Yoongi sembuh, tetapi semuanya kita pasrahkan kepada Tuhan. Kalian sudah bisa melihat Yoongi. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Namjoon, Seokjin, Hoseok, Taehyung, dan Jungkook segera masuk ke ruangan Yoongi untuk melihat keadaannya. Seokjin langsung duduk di kursi di samping ranjang pasien, menggenggam tangan tangan Yoongi yang tidak terpasang jarum infus.

"Kumohon Yoongi, bangunlah." Lirih Seokjin. "Jangan membuatku ketakutan. Ayo buka matamu."

"Yoongi hiks… Ayo buka matamu hiks…"

"H-hyung jangan menangis. Hyung terlihat jelek saat menangis." suara serak itu membuat semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersentak.

Seokjin mendongakan kepalanya. Dan yang Seokjin dapatkan adalah Yoongi sudah membuka kedua matanya.

Seokjin terkesiap dan semakin erat menggenggam erat tangan Yoongi, "Yoongi, hiks… hiks… Kau membuatku- takut."

Yoongi tersenyum lemah memandang Seokjin, "Maafkan Yoongie sudah membuat Hyung ketakutan. Yoongi tidak akan membuat Hyung ketakutan lagi."

"Apa maksudmu Yoongi?"

Yoongi menggelengkan pelan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Dan jawaban isyarat itu membuat semua orang di ruangan itu meneteskan air matanya. Terkhusus Hoseok.

"Hoseokie?" panggil Yoongi dengan sekuat tenaga. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas bahkan hanya untuk mendongak menatap satu-persatu teman-temannya.

"Y-ya Hyung kenapa?"

"Kemarilah."

Hoseok berjalan ke arah Yoongi di sisi lain, "Ada apa Hyung?"

"Hoseok maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Aku sudah terlalu mencintai Jiminie."

Hoseok memandang Yoongi kaget, "H-hyung? Ba-bagaimana Hyung bisa tau?"

"Aku tau dari matamu Hoseokie. Matamu mengatakan semuanya, tapi aku tidak bisa Hoseok. Maafkan aku ne? Kau mau memaafkanku kan?"

"Tidak. Hyung tidak salah. Aku memang mencintai Yoongi Hyung, tetapi Jiminie lebih mencintai Yoongi Hyung. Dan aku yakin Jiminie dapat membahagiakan Yoongi Hyung."

Yoongi mengangguk pelan. "Aku tau. Tapi waktuku tidak banyak."

"Yoongie jangan berbiacara seperti itu. Hyung yakin Yoongi akan sembuh." Sentak Seokjin tanpa sadar membuat Yoongi tersentak.

"Arraseo Hyung. Yoongie mengerti." Jawab Yoongi sambil menunjukan _gummy smile_ nya.

"Yoongie. Lusa kau akan melakukan oprasi. Yoongie harus kuat ne? Yoongi harus bertahan. Pokoknya Yoongie tidak boleh meninggalkan Hyung." Ucap Seokjin dengan sekuat tenaga agar terlihat kuat.

"Emm. Yoongi akan bertahan jika Tuhan memperbolehkan Yoongie untuk membuka mata."

"Yoongi, hiks- harus bertahan hiks-Yoongi hiks harus sembuh Yoongi kau tak boleh meninggalkan Hyung, hiks-Arasseo? Hiks …"

"Emm." Yoongi mengganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Yoongi mengangkat tangannya untuk menghapus air mata yang terus menetes dari mata indah Seokjin. Dan Seokjin pun juga menghapus air mata yang menetes dari kedua mata indah Yoongi. Seokjin sudah menganggap Yoongi sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri. Maka saat ini Seokjin sangat khawatir dan ketakutan terhadap keadaan Yoongi.

Mereka berdua tersenyum sambil meneteskan air mata mereka.

Tetapi tidak hanya mereka berdua yang menangis. Namjoon, Hoseok, Taehyung, dan Jungkook juga menangis.

Jungkook menangis dipelukan sang kekasih— _Kim Taehyung_ —

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin, Namjoon, Hoseok, Taehyung, dan Jungkook bergantian untuk menjaga Yoongi. Dan Seokjin yang paling extra untuk menjaga extra untuk menjaga Yoongi. Seokjin tidak mau berlama-lama meninggalkan Yoongi, dan hal tersebut membuat Namjoon sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan kekasihnya.

"Hyung makan dulu ne?" Bujuk Namjoon.

"Nanti setelah Yoongi makan, aku akan makan. Kau makanlah dulu Namjoonie."

"Tidak. kita makan bersama." Tegas Namjoon.

"Hmm."

Mereka dikejutkan dengan Yoongi yang merintih pelan dalam tidurnya. Yoongi memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit yang membuat Seokjin dan Namjoon yang bertugas menjaga Yoongi menjadi panik.

"Yoongie. Hei, Yoongie bangunlah. Mana yang sakit?" Tanya Seokjin khawatir.

"H-hyung s-sakit."

"Mana yang sakit? Katakan mana yang sakit?"

"H-hyung s-sakit. Hiks… s-sakit."

"Namjoon! Panggil dokter sekarang! Namjoon cepat, astaga, Yoongi!"

"Baik Hyung." Namjoon langsung berlari keluar ruangan untuk memangil dokter.

"Yoongie bertahanlah. Hyung mohon." Ucap Seokjin disela rasa khawatirnya.

"H-hyung hiks… Hiks…"

Namjoon kembali dengan dokter dan suster yang menangani Yoongi. Sang dokter langsung mengecek keadaan Yoongi dan menyuruh suster yang bersamanya untuk segera menyiapkan ruang oprasi. Sang suster langsung melaksanakan perintah sang dokter.

"Kami akan segera melakukan operasi. Keadaan Tuan Yoongi semakin memburuk."

"Tolong selamatkan Yoongi dok. Saya mohon."

"Kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin."

Namjoon langsung membawa tubuh Seokjin ke dalam pelukannya saat melihat Seokjin menangis. "Tenanglah Hyung. Yoongi akan baik-baik saja. Kita berdoa agar Yoongi Hyung sembuh."

Seokjin terus menangis. Sedangkan Namjoon masih terus berusaha untuk memenangkan Seokjin.

Sambil menenangkan Seokjin, Namjoon berjalan ke ruang operasi dimana Yoongi dioprasi oleh dokter dengan Seokjin yang masih di pelukannya. Mereka menunggu di bangku yang disediakan oleh rumah sakit. Namjoon mengambil ponsel dan segera mengubungi yang lainnya.

Tak lama setelah Namjoon memberitahu keadaan Yoongi. Hoseok, Taehyung, dan Jungkook sampai di rumah sakit.

Tidak berbeda dengan Seokjin yang menangis di pelukan Namjoon. Jungkook juga menangis di pelukan Taehyung, dan Taehyung dengan setia menenangkan Jungkook agar berhenti menangis.

Hoseok yang melihat keadaan semakin memburuk, mengambil ponsel miliknya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Ayolah angkat." Gunam Hoseok.

"Hallo Jimin?"

"Jimin bisa ke rumah sakit sekarang?"

"Yoongi Hyung Jim, Yoongi Hyung."

"Pokoknya segera kesini. Kau akan tau semuanya."

"Aku mengerti. Cepatlah!"

 _Pip_

Yoongi yang berada di ruang oprasi sebelum benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran dan menutup matanya, sempat mengucapan sesuatu tanpa suara.

" _Aku mencintaimu Jiminie. Sangat mencintaimu."_

Sedangkan di tempat lain Jimin mengemudikan mobilnya secara ugal-ugalan. Mengebut seperti seorang pembalab professional, mengumpat pada siapa saja yang menghalangi jalan mobilnya. Membanting pintu mobilnya dan segera berlari menuju tempat yang tadi dikatakan Hoseok di telepon.

Berlari menaiki anak tangga tanpa rasa lelah yang dirasa Jimin tak pernah habis anak tangga tersebut. Tanpa menggambil nafas, Jimin terus berlari menaiki tangga, saat sampai di ujung tangga Jimin bisa melihat para sahabatnya menunggu seseorang yang berada di ruang operasi.

Taehyung yang melihat Jimin berada di rumah sakit, beranjak ke arah Jimin. Dan Jimin yang melihat Taehyung berjalan ke arahnya berjalan melewati Taehyung begitu saja, tetapi Taehyung memegang pergelangan tangan Jimin untuk menghentikannya.

"Aku tau kau benci padaku. Tapi percayalah Jim, aku dan Yoongi tidak pernah menghianatimu."

Taehyung terdiam sesaat dan merogoh sesuatu di saku celananya, "Dan ini, cincin milik Yoongi Hyung. Pakaikan kembali di jari manisnya. Asal kau tau Jim, Yoongi Hyung sangat mencintaimu sehingga Yoongi Hyung menyembunyikan semuanya darimu."

Setelah Taehyung berucap seperti itu, Taehyung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Jimin. Dan Jimin berlalu melewati Taehyung.

Jimin menangis meraung saat mengetaui semuanya, Namjoon dan Hoseok yang menceritakan semuanya. Hoseok dengan sabar menenagkan Jimin yang meraung memanggil nama Yoongi.

Jimin berasa bersalah pada kekasihnya, Jimin sudah menuduh dan berucap kejam terhadap Yoongi. Jimin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, Jimin tidak bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik untuk Yoongi. Bahkan Jimin tidak mengetahui jika Yoongi sedang kesakitan.

"Maafkan aku Sugar hiks… Maafkan aku hiks…" Jimin benar-benar tak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Ia bahkan tak mampu merasakan tubuhnya berdiri jika ia tak sadar bahwa Hoseok yang kini menopang tubuhnya.

"Tenanglah Jimin. Yoongi Hyung akan sembuh. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Hoseok mencoba menenangkan Jimin.

"Hoseok Hyung hiks… Yoongi hiks… Yoongi."

Jimin masih meraung mamanggil nama Yoongi di sela tangisnya. Sampai pintu ruangan operasi terbuka, Jimin langsung berdiri dan menghampiri dokter. "Bagaimana keadaan kekasih saya dok?"

Sang dokter hanya diam menanggapi pertanyaan Jimin. "Dok, jawab saya dok! Bagaimana keadaan Yoong?!" Jimin kembali bertanya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Maafkan saya. Saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin tapi Tuhan berkata lain."

"Tidak mungkin! Yoongi tidak mungkin meninggalkanku."

"Sabar Tuan. Operasinya berhasil tetapi kondisi Tuan Yoongi yang sangat lemah mengakibatkan Tuan Yoongi koma. Dan saat ini team kami sedang memindahkan Tuan Yoongi ke dalam ruang inap." Ucap dokter yang menangani Yoongi.

Jimin bergegas untuk masuk ke ruang inap Yoongi. Saat membuka pintu ruang inap Yoongi, Jimin melihat sang kekasih sedang tertidur damai. Kulitnya yang semakin bertambah pucat, alat bantu pernafasan yang menempel di hidungnya, selang-selang yang Jimin tahu menempel pada tubuh kecilnya. Membuat Jimin semakin menyalahkan dirinya.

"Baby, Sugar, Hei bangunlah sayang. Aku sudah disini. Jiminmu sudah disini, buka matamu. Jangan membuatku ketakutan."

Jimin perlahan menghampiri Yoongi lalu mengusap dengan sayang pucuk kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku Sugar. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia."

Jimin mengecup dahi Yoongi beberapa kali dengan lembut.

"Buka matamu Sugar."

Jimin meraih tangan Yoongi yang terasa pas dalam genggamannya. Menggenggam erat tangan indah Yoongi.

"Kumohon hiks… Buka matamu hiks…"

"Aku mencintaimu Sugar hiks… sangat hiks mencintaimu hiks…" Ucap Jimin mengecup tangan Yoongi terus menerus.

"Aku hiks… berjanji tidak akan… berbuat kasar lagi padamu hiks…"

"Saat kau sudah hiks… sembuh nanti hiks… kita akan menikah hiks… aku akan mewujudkan semua mimpimu hiks…"

"Kumohon buka matamu hiks… hiks…"

Jimin terus berbicara seolah Yoongi akan bangun dengan ucapan Jimin. Jimin terus berbicara sambil menangis, pemandangan yang membuat semua sabahat-sahabatnya juga meneteskan air matanya.

Seokjin keluar dari ruangan itu diikuti oleh Namjoon karena sudah tidak kuat dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Jungkook dan Taehyung juga keluar menyusul Seokjin dan Namjoon yang sudah keluar terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Hoseok yang masih bisa bertahan berada di ruangan itu.

Hoseok berjalan menuju Jimin dan menepuk pelan bahu tegap Jimin berharap tepukan itu dapat menguatkan Jimin. Setelah menepuk pelan bahu Jimin, Hoseok berjalan keluar dari ruang inap Yoongi guna memberikan waktu untuk Jimin bersama Yoongi.

Setelah Hoseok keluar dari ruang inap Yoongi, Jimin mengambil cincin yang berada disakunya dan kembali memasangkan cincin yang seharusnya menghiasi jari manis Yoongi. Tetapi tepat cincin itu terpasang di jari manis Yoongi, monitor yang memperlihatkan detak jantung Yoongi berbunyi nyaring dan menunjukan satu garis lurus.

Jimin seketika berteriak histeris memanggil-manggil nama Yoongi. Memanggil nama Yoongi dan berharap Yoongi membuka matanya.

"Tidak Yoongi tidak. Buka matamu."

"Baby buka matamu hmm? Jangan bercanda, bercandaanmu tidak lucu." Ucap Jimn panik.

Jimin semakin panik saat bunyi monitor di samping ranjang Yoongi semakin berbunyi nyaring, "Ayo kita menikah. Baby buka matamu."

"Hiks… Buka matamu hiks…"

"TIDAK YOONGI TIDAK!" Jimin semakin berteriak panik ketika Yoongi tidak merespon apapun panggilannya.

Seokjin, Namjoon, Hoseok, Taehyung, dan Jungkook yang mendengar teriakan Jimin segera masuk ke dalam ruang inap Yoongi. Tahyung yang melihat garis lurus yang tercetak di monitor segera memanggil dokter.

Seokjin dan Jungkook sudah menangis histeris, Namjoon hanya mampu tertunduk dan memeluk Seokjin untuk saling menguatkan satu sama lain. Taehyung yang sudah kembali juga langsung memeluk Jungkook yang tadi sempat ditenangkan oleh Hoseok.

Dokter menyingkirkan Jimin yang histeris melihat keadaan Yoongi, dan sang dokter segera meriksa keadaan Yoongi. Mengambil alat pemicu jantung,

"100 joel"

"Tidak ada detak jantungnya dok." Ucap seorang suster.

"200 joel"

"Masih tidak ada detak jantungnya dok." Sang suster kembali berucap yang membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu ketakutan. Terutama Jimin dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Dan akhirnya sang dokter menggelengkan kepalanya tanda menyerah.

"TIDAK. MIN YOONGI!"

 _Jimin telah kehilangan cintanya._

 _Dan Seokjin, Namjoon, Hoseok, Taehyung, dan Jungkook kehilangan sahabat, teman, kakak, adik, dan keluarganya._

.

.

.

.

.

-END-

.

.

.

.

.

 _EPILOGUE_

.

.

.

 _Yoongi menceritakan semuanya terhadap Taehyung tanpa terkecuali. Taehyung sempat syok dan tidak percaya dengan perkataan Yoongi, tetapi Yoongi menyakinkan Taehyung dan memberinya bukti jika perkataannya adalah sebuah kejujuran_.

" _Taehyung-ah, aku sakit."_

" _Sakit? Jimin tau? Kalau begitu aku antar ke rumah sakit sekarang, Hyung."_

 _Yoongi menggeleng lalu menatap Taehyung, "Tidak Tae, tidak."_

 _Taehyung mengerutkan kedua alisnya bingung, "Kenapa Hyung?"_

 _Yoongi tidak langsung menjawab, ia mengambil nafas panjang, "Aku terkena kangker stadium empat Tae hiks…"_

 _Taehyung menatap Yoongi tak percaya dan terbelalak, "Kau bercanda kan Hyung?"_

" _Tidak Tae hiks… Aku tidak bercanda." Yoongi kembali terisak membuat Taehyung kembali memeluk Yoongi walaupun ia sendiri masih shock dan tak percaya._

" _J-jimin bagaimana? Apa Jimin tau Hyung?"_

 _Yoongi menggeleng pelan,"Jimin tidak tau Tae. Kumohon jangan beritau Jimin."_

" _L-lalu bagaimana Hyung?"_

" _Bantu aku Tae hiks… Bantu aku membuat Jimin membeciku hiks…"_

 _Taehyung menggeleng keberatan, namun Yoongi menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon membuat Taehyung menyerah dan dengan berat hati ia menganggukan tanda ia menyetujuinya._

" _Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi bagaimana caranya, Hyung?"_

" _Buat Jimin mengira kita menghianatinya, kau orang yang paling dekat dengannya. Dengan begitu Jimin akan langsung membenciku."_

" _H-hyung? Tidak mungkin, dia sahabatku hyung, kau-"_

 _Belum selesai Taehyung berkata namun Yoongi dengan segera memeluk Taehyung dan menangis bergetar. "Kumohon Taehyung.. hiks… bantu aku- aku.. hiks…"_

 _Taehyung menghela nafas berat dan mengelus punggung Yoongi dengan lembut membantu menenangkannya, "Hyung jangan menangis lagi. Baiklah, aku akan membantu Hyung. Tapi kita harus memberitau yang lain, kecuali Jimin."_

" _Ne. Terimaksih Taehyung-ah, terimakasih banyak."_

 _Taehyung memeluk erat tubuh mungil milik Yoongi. Taehyung masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi, tetapi itu semua adalah kenyatan pahit yang harus mereka terima dengan lapang dada walaupun sebuah kenyataan yang sangat menyakitkan._

 _Taehyung menanis,_

 _Yoongi juga menangis,_

 _Mereka menangis bersama, angin malam dan sepinya suasana di taman yang penuh dengan kenangan milik Yoongi bersama seseorang yang mengisi seluruh hatinya sebagai saksi tangis mereka._

 ** _Hallo saya kembali membawa cerita Minyoon dengan tema oneshoot semoga kalian suka._**

 ** _Sorry for typos. Terimakasih yang sudah membaca cerita saya. Saya tau tulisan saya masih jauh dari kata sempurna, tapi saya akan mencoba menjadi lebih baik lagi. Sekali lagi terimakasih :)))_**

 ** _04.03.2018_**

 ** _\- Romana -_**


End file.
